1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a termination structure of a cable with a shield layer to be connected to electrical instruments which are constituted in water-tightness such as a battery, an inverter, and a motor in an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a termination structure of a cable with a shield layer which is wired between a battery and an inverter, or an inverter and a motor in an electric vehicle, the one described in Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2001313100 is known.
As shown in FIG. 1, a cable 50 with a shield layer is prepared by overlaying successively a core wire 51, an insulation layer 52, a shield layer 53, and an jacket 54 one another in this order. A termination structure 55 of the cable 50 is constituted in such that the jacket 54 of the cable 50 with the shield layer is removed to expose the shield layer 53, an end of a sleeve 56 having a small diameter and made of a metal is inserted into the interior of the shield layer 53, the outer circumference of the shield layer 53 and the outer circumference of the jacket 54 are covered with another sleeve 57 having a large diameter and made of a metal, the sleeve 57 of a large diameter is swaged inwardly in the diametrical direction, and the other end of the sleeve 56 of a small diameter 56 is pressed into a conductive flange 59 fixed to a shield wall 58 of an inverter and the like. Thus, it is arranged in such that when the shield layer 53 is connected to the conductive flange 59 through the sleeve 56 of a small diameter, the cable 50 with the shield layer is fitted to the shield wall 58 in a grounded condition.
Furthermore, a housing 61 is monolithically resin-molded so as to cover collectively a waterproof cylinder section which has been preliminarily molded on the jacket 54, the sleeve 57 of a large diameter, the sleeve 56 of a small diameter, and a cable peripheral section of the conductor flange 59, whereby a shield section between the shield layer 53 and the conductive flange 59 is waterproofed.
There are, however, such problems that the above-mentioned termination structure 55 is composed of a large number of parts, and a yield thereof cannot be increased because the housing 61 is manufactured by means of matched-mold forming, resulting in high production costs. Besides, when the sleeve 57 of a large diameter is swaged, the sleeve 56 of a small diameter is also deformed. As a result, there is a fear of damaging the insulation layer 52 being electrically important.
For example, the other related arts are disclosed in Japanese patent application laid-open Nos. 2002-260773 and 2002-270281.